


Защитные свойства падуба и с чем их едят

by Queen_Immortal, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Айзек пытается приспособится к жизни во Франции.





	Защитные свойства падуба и с чем их едят

**Author's Note:**

> Пост!3 сезон  
> Написано по заданию «Остролист». Согласно цветочному языку Остролист, Падуб (Ilex) — семейное счастье, защита, надежда, божество, так же согласно некоторым верованиям посаженные вокруг дома кусты падуба защитят дом от темных существ, ветка падуба, зарытая под порогом, не впустит в том зависть и ненависть.

Поначалу Айзек ненавидит Францию. После солнечной Калифорнии с ее раскаленным воздухом, резким ветром и внезапными штормами эта страна кажется слишком... приторной. Его окружают дружелюбные, чрезмерно общительные люди, которые постоянно пытаются сделать его жизнь лучше, даже если он смотрит на них, как на идиотов. И это тоже бесит.

При всем этом он легко вписывается. Крис помогает ему с устройством на домашнее обучение и подыскивает репетитора по французскому прежде чем исчезнуть — Айзек практически уверен, что Арджент вернулся в Бикон Хиллз, — но в остальном, оказывается, что в нем всегда была столь любимая кокетками изысканность и аристократичность. Айзек уверен, что все дело в шарфиках, но не собирается меняться, чтобы избавиться от восхищенного лепета.

Потом он привыкает.

Привыкает не бояться темноты. Не оглядываться по сторонам. Перестает делать петлю в лишних два, а то и три километра, когда возвращается домой поздно вечером после подработки. Заставляет себя не принюхиваться к каждому человеку, оказавшемуся на расстоянии удара. Конечно, он не перестает держать в тумбочке возле кровати пистолет, врученный все тем же Арджентом, а мешочки с аконитом и омелой небрежно распиханы по всей его квартире так, чтобы их можно было взять, не прилагая усилий. Но он привыкает.

Пока перед очередным полнолунием вдруг не возвращаются кошмары.

Айзек задыхается. Он снова бьется о крышку запертого холодильника, сбивает в кровь пальцы и воет, задушено, хрипло, как выл, пока еще был человеком. Он снова кашляет черным, чувствуя, как аконит медленно, клетка за клеткой выжигает его вены. Он трет ладони, по которым стекает чужая кровь — липкая, вязкая, почти сразу высыхающая рыжей коркой на коже.  
Он просыпается весь в поту — простынь похожа на грязные ленты бинтов и матрас зияет выпотрошенным нутром, а сердце настойчиво стучит в ушах.

Следующей ночью он травит себя аконитовой настойкой и достает привезенные из Америки кандалы. Слабость от отравления и крепость металла делают свое дело — пока сквозь окно комнату заливает бледный лунный свет, Айзек корчится на полу, путаясь не сойти с ума, царапая пол, кусая губы и слизывая собственную кровь.

Крис, словно почувствовав, появляется у него на пороге утром. В его взгляде ни укора, ни злости — бесконечная усталость и отчаянно желание, чтобы все — боль, одиночество, охота — закончилось. И это странно, потому что порой Айзеку до зуда хочется, чтобы тот сделал что-то: накричал, обвинил, наставил пистолет или напихал аконита в его завтрак, но этого не происходит. Крис помогает ему освободиться от кандалов, варит вкусный кофе, а потом говорит:

— Я нашел тебе стаю.

В груди болезненно тянет, перед глазами одно за другим проносятся лица: Эрика, Бойд, Эллисон... Эллисон.

Айзек молча кивает.

***

Город, куда Арджент привозит его к следующему утру, похож на сказку. Небольшие улочки, каменные дома, приветливо улыбающиеся люди. Совсем не похоже на привычную Айзеку реальность. Совершенно не похоже на Бикон Хиллз.

— Стая живет за городом, — сворачивая с главной улицы, вдруг уточняет Крис.

— Почему меня это не удивляет? — фыркает Айзек в ответ.

Он не мог не сравнивать. Дом Хейлов ютится в таких дебрях, что по пути можно заблудиться — особенно после дождя. А к особняку, показавшемуся перед Айзеком полчаса спустя, ведет живописная дорога, отсыпанная гравием. Сам дом — трехэтажный деревянный коттедж с широкими окнами, открытыми балконами и широкой верандой с качелями. Вокруг аккуратно постриженный газон, по краю которого живой изгородью сидят причудливые кустарники. Чуть в стороне — большой гараж и место для парковки.

Стоило выйти из машины, как Айзек с удивлением сознает, что впервые за долгое время жадно вдыхает свежий, заполненный запахом цветов воздух. Их уже ждут — с небольшого крыльца спускает высокая девушка с длинными светлыми волосами.

— Хэй, Арджент! Давненько тебя не было видно! — у нее был приятный низкий голос и заметный акцент. — Ты должно быть Айзек?

— Эм, да, приятно познакомится, — с некоторой опаской протягивает руку он.

Девушка пожимает ее, коротко блеснув золотой радужкой.

— Ты — красавчик.

— Спасибо? — переглянувшись с Крисом, отзывается Айзек.

— Клодин, где Ева? — прерывает Арджент неловкое знакомство.

— Она вас ждет, — мгновенно отзывает девушка, знаком приглашая следовать за ней.

— Я не могу остаться, — слова Криса вызывают у него удивление и беспокойство. — Я нужен в другом месте.

— Я думал... — Айзек осекается, напоминая самому себе, что Арджент ему ничего не должен. — Извини. Спасибо.

— Айзек. Если у вас не срастется, просто позвони мне, хорошо? — Крис сжимает руку на его плече, пока он наконец не кивает. — И пиши, ладно? Хочу быть уверен, что ты в порядке.

***

И ничего не происходит.

Его селят в небольшую уютную комнатку со всем необходимым, а остаток вечер проходит в знакомствах. Ева — альфа стаи — маленькая, хрупкая женщина неопределенного возраста, почти на голову ниже Айзека. Ее муж — Люсьен — выглядит как боец ММА, но при этом постоянно пожирает сладкое просто в астрономических количествах, а тяжелому року предпочитает классические оперы. Их дети — милые близняшки семи лет — скалятся и сверкают золотыми глазами, а потом устраиваются у Айзека под боком, как будто он член семьи. Есть и другие члены стаи — например, Клодин и некто Франц — но те живут отдельно и приезжают исключительно по выходным или же по желанию. Ева терпеливо посвящает Лейхи в бытовые вопросы: ему не нужно платить за еду, а в город он может ездить с Люсьеном, она уже договорилась с директором школы — Айзека зачислят на домашнее обучение, как только получат документы.

И все. Она ничего не говорит о тренировках или полнолуниях и кандалах, не спрашивает о стае, и Айзек растерян, но предпочитает выждать.

Проходит день. Два.

Чтобы не напрягать Люсьена, Айзек покупает мотоцикл — благо денег в него достаточно после продажи дома и отцовского бизнеса в Бикон Хиллз — и находит подработку барменом в местном клубе. Ева его не ограничивает, просто просит следить, чтобы смены не попадали на полнолуния.

Это бесит. 

К концу недели напряжение и тревогу Айзека можно пощупать руками. Близнецы держатся подальше, будто чувствуя его настроение, Люсьена куда больше заботит наличие сладких пирожных, а Ева странно поглядывает на него поверх чашки с кофе. Он перестает спать. Стоит закрыть глаза — перед глазами жуткие черные маски, сверкающие лезвия катан, и черные, словно сотканные из тьмы, балахоны. Так что Айзек не спит, а молча лежит, разглядывая однотонный потолок. К концу ночи он все-таки проваливается в вязкое забытье, а, проснувшись два часа спустя, с трудом отрывает голову от подушки.

В попытке прийти в себя, Айзек выходит на балкон. Лес кругом затих, как бывает только перед рассветом, небо уже бледнеет вдалеке за верхушками деревьев, а холодный ночной воздух обдувает кожу, заставляя волны дрожи пробегать по телу. В голове чуть проясняется, и он не может сдержать довольного вздоха. Прикрыв глаза, Айзек жадно вслушивается в тишину, нос заполняет запах терпких кустов, сидящих вокруг дома.

Когда идиллию раннего утра разрушает резкий запах кофе совсем рядом, он невольно дергается и рычит. Ева, протягивавшая ему чашку, даже не шевелится.

— Прости, я тебя напугала. Кофе?

— Нет, это я... я не должен был...

— Айзек, все в порядке, — прекращает его бормотание Ева. — Кофе?

— Да, — он забирает чашку и тут же греет пальцы о ее теплые бока. — Спасибо.

— Пустяки, — отзывается альфа, поправляя сползшую с хрупких плеч шаль.

Какое-то время они молчат, просто стоят рядом, медленно попивая кофе, пока Ева, наконец, не отставляет чашку.

— Ты скажешь мне, что с тебя беспокоит?

Айзек тушуется, ожидая почувствовать давление альфы, но этого не происходит, и тревога снова сжимает его внутренности.

— Как много... что Крис вам рассказал?

— Сказал, что есть один обращенный, которому нужна стая, — пожав плечами, отзывается та.

— И все? — удивляется Лейхи.

— А больше мне знать не нужно.

— И вы пустили меня в свой дом? — все еще отказывается принять это Айзек.

— А почему нет? — Ева облокачивается на перила. — От тебя пахло тоской, грустью и одиночеством. Простой омега, каких миллионы. Что ты мог мне сделать?

Айзек с силой сжимает чашку, удивляясь, как та еще не развалилась на осколки.

— Все не так, — он наконец отвечает на ее первый вопрос.

— Не тот дом? Спальня? Люди?

— Нет, это... я уже привык, — Айзек понимает, что без пояснения не обойтись и пытается подобрать слова. — Просто тут слишком... спокойно.

— Айзек, — Ева не сводит с него внимательных глаз. — Скажи, твой прежний альфа, что с ним произошло?

— Он больше не альфа, — тут же отвечает Айзек. — Его сестра, она... он забрал ее боль, это ослабило его, и он... стал бетой. Я, наверное, плохо объясняю, но...

— Нет, это понятно, но ведь он перестал быть твоим альфой задолго до этого, ведь так?

Он отводит глаза, а Ева уверенно кивает своим мыслям.

— Он прогнал меня.

— Обращенные всегда реагирует на насильственный разрыв связи хуже, чем урожденные.

— Почему? — Айзек заинтересованно подается к женщине — Дерек мало рассказывал об оборотнях, предпочитая рассуждениям действия, и порой Лейхи ощущал себя очень глупо, расспрашивая о прописных истинах.

— Нет привычки полагаться на стаю, — просто отвечает Ева.

— Так просто?

— В этом мире все просто, Айзек, — ухмыляется альфа. — Не усложняй. У тебя была тяжелая жизнь до переезда. Теперь все изменится. Другая страна. Другая школа. Другой дом.

— Другая стая? — продолжает он.

Ева мягко улыбается и коротко сжимает его предплечье:

— Если ты захочешь.

Айзек качает головой:

— Так не бывает.

— Бывает, — тут же возражает она. — Но если тебе нужна еще одна причина... — она показывает на живую изгородь вокруг дома. — Это растение называется падуб или остролист. Древние верили, что он отгоняет злых духов и защищает дом от напастей. Так что если за тобой и последует что-то темное, оно просто не сможет войти, — Ева прикрывает глаза, подставляя лицо первым лучам солнца, показавшегося на горизонте. — Ты здесь в безопасности.

— Остролист? Рождественский куст?

— В том числе.

— Я не знаю, смогу ли...

— Ты ничего мне не должен, Айзек, — снова перебивает его Ева. — Просто живи. Учись, работай, играй с моими детьми. А когда почувствуешь, что готов, — радужку ее глаз медленно затапливает алым, — ты побежишь с нами под полной луной.

***

Айзек делает, как она говорит.

Живет.

Он все еще коверкает французский язык, но посетители бара, где он подрабатывает, очарованы его калифорнийским акцентом — щедрые чаевые тому подтверждение. Языковой барьер больше не проблема, и он даже пробует сходить на пару свиданий — благо номеров от заинтересованных посетительниц более чем достаточно, но дальше одной — двух встреч дело не идет.

Клодин заходит в бар случайно в один из вечеров, садится за барную стойку и весь вечер развлекает его рассказами из стайной жизни в перерывах между заказами. Через неделю она приходит снова. А потом еще. После закрытия она ждет его на парковке и провожает до съезда к дому на своем небольшом авто. Айзек сам не замечает, как начинает ждать этих встреч и односторонних разговоров.

Он весьма успешно сдает экзамены — чудом, не иначе. Ева и Люсьен закатывают небольшую вечеринку, делятся с ним рецептом волчьей настойки и следующие три часа сливаются для Айзека в калейдоскоп алкоголя и пошлых шуток. Сутками позже, оправившись от празднования, Лейхи находит брошюры французских и парочку европейских колледжей у себя на столе. У него достаточно баллов — он мог бы сделать карьеру, но все внутри кривится и протестует от одной мысли об очередном переезде. Брошюры отправляются в мусорное ведро, а свободные от смен в баре дни — он проводит в автомастерской Люсьена в городе.

Два полнолуния он проводит отдельно от стаи — запирается в подвале, обвешавшись цепями, и тихо скулит, когда слышит радостное тявканье близняшек, отправившихся на охоту вместе с родителями.

Когда все вокруг окунается в золотой и коричневый, а белые цветы остролиста сменяются ярко-красными, словно кровь, ягодами, Айзек вдруг понимает, что кошмаров нет уже месяц. Что стоит близняшкам разбить коленки во время игры во дворе, он ощущает фантомную боль в месте удара. Что улыбка Клодин вызывает дрожь в ногах и трепет в сердце. Что ласкового прикосновения Евы достаточно, чтобы обрести почву под ногами.

— Я хочу с вами, — говорит он альфе перед очередной полной луной.

Ева лишь улыбается в ответ:

— Ты уже давно с нами.

Луна на небе кажется огромной: бледный, почти белый диск. Бешенный стук в груди в кой-то веки заполняет не страх, а предвкушение близняшки шутливо дерутся под присмотром отца перед домом, а Клодин, обратившись, игриво потирается щекой о его плечо. Когда она скрывается в лесу, Айзеку кажется, что ноги сами бегут за ней следом. В голове пусто — ни боли, ни отчаянья, ни страха, ни досады. Его заполняет тепло и искрящееся, будто пузырьки шампанского, счастье.

Он наконец-то дома.


End file.
